


All You Need Is Love

by WelshieMightyMouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All the Cute, Cute, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshieMightyMouse/pseuds/WelshieMightyMouse
Summary: Stiles looks so beautiful that Derek can't help asking him to marry him(Seriously that's it, I had feels and I needed to write them)





	All You Need Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I did write this in 20 minutes so please no judgement. I just had a 'omg just think about Derek loving Stiles so much he just spontaneously asks him to marry him' moment. 
> 
> Yes, the title is named after a Beetles song, it seems to be a starting theme with my Sterek one shots with classic song titles. 
> 
> I do not own the characters (I wish, please can I), and do not have any rights over the characters.
> 
> Comments welcome, but please keep in mind I literally wrote this in 20 minutes, only read it through once and it is un-beta'd :3

When Derek walked into the main room of the loft Stiles was standing by the window, gesturing widely to Scott about the merits of Marvel over DC Comics, even though Stiles has confessed to Derek in secret one night, that Batman is hands down the best hero.

_'hands down Derek!'_

His hands cut through the air effortlessly, his awkward teenage clumsiness developed over the years into a form of grace that Derek could only describe as _Stiles_. His animated movement matched the spark in his eyes, the twinkle of light that bounced off his whiskey coloured irises. Derek's breath caught in his throat, the realisation that Stiles, _his Stiles_ , was exactly that.... _his_. This excitable, passionate young man that lights up every room he walks into. _Stiles_ , who throws himself between the rest of the pack and the danger, despite having the slowest healing ability. _Stiles_ , who dragged the happy side of Derek, kicking and screaming to the surface with all his little quirks.

Derek wasn't one for feelings, not really, not after everything. After the fire, Laura, Erica...Boyd, closing himself off seemed the only way to protect himself. And then Stiles, _his Stiles_ , came along, breaking down every wall that Derek had set up around his heart, mind, soul. Stiles made him better, Stiles saw him for what he truly was. 

It was that moment, watching Stiles back lit by the soft evening light, that Derek knew this was his life from now on, _Stiles_ was his life from now on. He blurted out the words before his brain really registered them.

"Will you marry me?" 

Stiles spins round so quick Scott has to steady him to stop him tumbling over his own feet.

"What?"

Derek looks at Stiles' wide gaze, mouth parted slightly in shock and he startles.

_What did he just say? Did he say that out loud?_

Derek has to back track and process his own words before he squares his shoulders, stands upright and locks eyes with Stiles.

"Marry me"

"God yes"

Derek smirks as Stiles stumbles towards him, grasping onto Derek's t-shirt to stop him collapsing onto his chest. Stiles' smile is brilliant, just when Derek thought he couldn't look more beautiful. The look of awe on Stiles' face stuns him, he can't help but grin back and accept the bundle of bouncing Stiles vibrating in his arms. Stiles tips his head up and draws Derek into a soft kiss, running his tongue along Derek's bottom lip as he pulls back.

"Thought you'd never ask" Stiles mumbles as he pushes their foreheads together. Derek gets a few seconds to relish in the joy radiating off Stiles before the warm body against his gets yanked away. Stiles' squawk of protest gets cut off by Lydia's murderous glare baring down on Derek.

"No roses, no chocolates, no candles? No grand proposal?" She demands, she rounds on Stiles who was attempting to edge his way behind Scott. 

"Your wedding will not be as uneventful as this" She states, pulling out her phone and tapping furiously on the screen. _Probably already ordering the caterers_ , Derek thinks to himself.  
Stiles' eye slide to the floor in embarrassment and then slowly rise up to meet Derek's over the top of Lydia's head.

"Well I thought it was perfect" he mumbles, his mouth quirking up into a small smirk, teeth worrying his bottom lip and Derek can't help smiling back at him.


End file.
